


I Showed You My Dick Please Respond || Key smut

by MoMyMiddleName



Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Frustration, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Lust, One Shot, Sassy, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMyMiddleName/pseuds/MoMyMiddleName
Summary: You must understand that to get her to notice you, you might have to take to extremes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I found an incredible Snapchat edit of Kibum with the words "I showed you my dick please respond". I laughed for days and decided to write a smut based on it. This is the result.

 

"My dick is very tempting for your information," Kibum argued, not letting it go. I rolled my eyes at him and grabbed my keys from my pocket. "Yah! Don't roll your eyes at me." Kibum looked ready to fight me. We came to a standstill at my front door.

"Yeah yeah I bet it's the size of a peanut," I teased as I unlocked my door. "See ya tonight." I shut the door in his face before he could reply. A chuckle left my mouth as I walked up the stairs to my small flat. I placed my bag on the floor and walked into the kitchen to get an afternoon snack. I put my phone on the table and began looking through the cupboards for something quick to eat. I remembered I had leftovers from the dinner the day before and quickly pulled it out of the fridge to warm it up. I picked up an apple to munch on while waiting. As I sat on the kitchen counter waiting for the oven to heat up I heard my phone buzz next to me. Kibum had sent me a snapchat. I expected it to be another homemade meme in our never ending meme war. I took a bite out of my apple and went onto Snapchat. My eyes widened and a yelp left my mouth as I dropped the half chewed piece of apple from my mouth and my phone onto the table. For a while, I just stood on my kitchen floor staring at my phone. "Did I just see that? Kibum you fucking weirdo what the fuck was that? I'm scarred for life now," I shouted at my phone.

For the remaining time it took to heat up the oven, and then the food, I had a very disturbing mental image of Kibum's dick next to a peanut with the words "What did I tell you?" echoing through my mind.

As I was plating my food I heard the buzz of my phone once again. It was still lying in the same spot as before and I was still more than afraid to pick it up again, but I did. Another snapchat from Kibum. I feared what it might be this time. The boy had no filter and I knew that, but this far? I had no idea he wanted to prove his point that bad. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst before opening the snapchat to see a shaky picture of his very unsatisfied face with the words 'I showed you my dick please respond' written across the middle. I couldn't help but burst out laughing. I wasn't quite sure if it was from the face he was making on the picture, the seven words written across his face or the plain awkwardness I was feeling deep down from the last picture he had sent. I figured it was a mix of the three. I took a disgusted shaky selfie and wrote 'bitch I didn't need to see that wtf'. I sent it and sat down to eat. As I did, of course still with that damn image stuck in my mind, I got scared by the fact that it became less and less gross to me. I got seriously worried when it passed the point of me actually finding it a little arousing. His penis had not really crossed my mind before, but now that it had, I had to admit that he was pretty well hung. Definitely a lot bigger than a peanut.

"Stop yourself woman," I said desperately to myself as I washed my plate. I was meeting Kibum in not too long and I was afraid I would be thinking about his freaking penis all night. Did he have to show me that? I looked at my phone again. Kibum had sent me a couple of salty texts. I ignored them, took a shower, got dressed and left my building a little earlier than I was supposed to but I was restless and I really needed this unsettling feeling to go away. I was getting concerned now that the feeling had reached other parts of the body that I wouldn't admit to. The cool February air hit me as I stepped out onto the street. Luckily I lived not far from Kibum. I pulled the sleeves of my sweater over my hands and walked towards Kibum's flat with unmentionable scenarios playing in my head. I rang the doorbell with a strange feeling forming in the pit of my stomach.

"What did you ignore me for? I showed you my dick." Kibum pushed my forehead when I reached his floor.

"I didn't ask for it did I? As your best friend I gotta say that was a little weird." I flicked his arm and he growled at me. "Don't worry though I still love you." I joked and took off my shoes.

"At least I got my point through," Kibum said, arms crossed like a stubborn child. I chuckled and ruffled his hair because I knew he hated that and I needed to unfeel whatever it was I was feeling towards him. "Was disgusted all you felt? Nothing else?" Kibum asked. He seemed to be fishing for a specific answer. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm not gonna tell you." He quickly picked up on my nervous tone. This was when I knew he wouldn't be letting this go before I had told him the truth.

"I am going to get this out of you." I knew he was right but denied his statement anyways. I wasn't just about to tell him that I had liked the thought of his dick without putting up some sort of a fight.

"I was just disgusted." I moved into his living room and sat down on the pillows he had placed on his windowsill. We would usually sit there and discuss various things as the sun would go down before us.

"I smell bullshit. You liked it didn't you? But you're denying it because it's embarrassing. I bet you were even a little turned on, weren't you?" He asked me with a smirk. I looked anywhere but him, not knowing how I should reply without him detecting my lies. The pause was long and incredibly awkward. He sat down opposite me with a stare was strong and I was tempted to return it.

"I'm not thinking about your dick!" I whined in frustration when I had finally come to the conclusion that I had no comebacks. Even if I did the long pause would have made it very obvious that I had just made it up.

"You're making it so obvious." Another long pause.

"Okay. You're right. You sent the picture I looked at it for one second before throwing my phone on the table, but I couldn't get the goddamn image out of my head. At first, I was just disgusted, but my mind kinda ran wild and suddenly it wasn't so bad anymore. I don't know what's happening but it's your fault and I hate you." I let it all out, stumbling over my own words and going more and more red in the face for each sentence. I hid my face between my knees. A few silent seconds went by.

"Get out of there." I did as I was told and raised my head to see Kibum closer to me than before. He looked into my eyes and chuckled. He put both his hands on my knees in front of him and quickly but smoothly leant in and kissed me. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, but my eyes instantly closed as his lips hit mine. I grabbed his collar pulling him closer, falling into the kiss. I let my mind shut off and my body control me instead. I spread my legs enough for him to get closer to me. He understood and shuffled in closer without breaking the kiss. His tongue entered my mouth and found mine. The way they moved together was so new and so right. This was when I pulled away. He stared straight into my soul.

"Kibum..." I began. He nodded for me to go on. "What have you done to me?" I asked, desperate for an answer.

"I've wanted to ask you that for months now," Kibum confessed. At this, I pulled him back on my lips and instantly began unbuttoning his shirt. I couldn't handle the lust anymore. He caught on within seconds and started pulling my sweater over my head. We detached our lips for a short moment to get it off. He had been effective enough to pull my shirt underneath off as well. He snuck his hands around my back to unhook my bra. Meanwhile, I was busy exploring every corner of his mouth. I moaned as he placed his hand on my boob. He squeezed it, removing his lips from mine and kissing slowly down my neck, to my collarbone and down to my nipple. He bit it gently and let his hand find the other one. A soft moan left my mouth and I attempted at pulling off his now open shirt, which didn't go so well. Kibum sat back up and pulled it off himself. I looked down and noticed the growing tent in his tight jeans. I bit my lip and quickly pulled off my own trousers. He did the same before pulling out a blanket to cover us. Sure he lived far up, with the building across being quite a bit shorter and not a lot of people walked past on the narrow street, but the chance of someone seeing us was there. Seeing as moving was not an option, due to this being very urgent for the both of us and the spot being incredibly romantic, a blanket seemed to be the answer. He pulled it over us and hovered above me with a look in his eyes that told me he had waited for this unbearably long.

"I'm sorry I didn't realise before," I spoke very quietly, my voice tender and caring. He smiled a smile I had rarely seen. It was calm and loving in a way that wouldn't have matched his normal sassy persona, but right now it felt real. Without a word, he slid under the blanket, down to my panties. He pulled them down, kissing my thighs on the way. He spread my legs slightly and I felt his tongue on my clit. I gasped in surprise and unconsciously grabbed his hair with both hands. "Please." Was all I could say as he slowly sucked on my clit, making me want him inside of me even more. He understood and came back up giving my necks a few kisses before he sat on the edge of the windowsill looking for a condom. He found it in his pocket and pulled down his underwear like it was nothing. I bit my lip to keep a moan from escaping. He looked at me and sent me a smug smile.

"One sec," he winked at me, lying underneath the blanket looking at his concentrated face as he awkwardly fiddled with the condom. I couldn't help but smile. He looked up and moved back on top of me. I put one leg around him. A quick tender kiss was shared before he pressed his forehead against mine and slowly, with the help of one hand, slid into me. I closed my eyes and a moan left my mouth at the same time as Kibum. He stood still for a few seconds, letting me adjust before he began thrusting in and out of me at a slow pace. Moans and groans filled the room each time Kibum would thrust into me. I held onto his arms with a tight grip and I began meeting his thrusts with my own which made him hiss in pleasure. I grabbed the back of his neck and planted wet kisses all over his jawline and neck. He moaned my name with a deep growl that sent a shiver down my spine. He then grabbed my hair and pulled my head back without too much force and sucked hard on my neck. I moaned loudly and he began thrusting faster, which made the sounds coming from me more inhuman than they already were. I dug my nails into his back as I felt myself getting closer quickly.

"I'm coo-o" I managed to say before I came with my back arching and Kibum still stuck to my neck. As my orgasm was toning down Kibum came with a deep moan that made me shiver once more. He collapsed on top of me. The only sound in the now otherwise silent room was our heavy breathing. I looked up at him with a satisfied smile. He returned it and moved his hand up to my face to caress it. I felt him pull off the condom and throw it in the conveniently placed bin next to the window that was otherwise filled with KitKat wrappers from my previous visits. He placed his head on my chest and hugged my body. I put a hand on his clammy back and snuggled my face into his hair. A lazy chuckle left his mouth as we were lying in our favourite spot looking at our favourite sunset.

"Thanks for showing me your dick."

"Thanks for responding."


End file.
